My Sweet Butler
by ann.yuu
Summary: Quando o pai de Sakura já não pode mais trabalhar, e eles ficam mais pobre ainda, uma carta pedindo para que seu pai trabalhasse para a família Uchiha vem como uma benção. Mas para conseguir esse trabalho, ela teria de fingir ser um garoto! UA


_Yay! Fic nova ~ *.*_

_As idéias tão ficando malucas na minha cabecinha de ventooo._

_Espero que vocês gostem da fic ~ *---*_

_Naruto não me pertence e nunca pertencerá **[ a não ser que kishimoto queira entrar em um acordo com relação aos direitos autorais]**_

**Enjoy :3**_**  
**_

* * *

**My Sweet Butler**

**Capitulo 01 – Did you do my breakfast?**

A porta fora aberta lentamente. Ele adentrara em casa com passos curtos e leves, tomando cuidado excessivo quando seus pés tocavam o piso de madeira da casa. Atravessou com destreza toda a extensão da sala, chegando perto do lance de escadas. Porém, a tapeçaria o traíra e ele tropeçara, fazendo um estrondo gigante.

Uma luz fora acesa ao lado do sofá, e neste, estava sentado alguém nem um pouco contente com a invasão do garoto.

- Droga! – ele sussurrou enquanto se levantava.

- Isso são horas de chegar em casa? – ela levantara-se, fechando o roupão de seda bordada. – Quem você pensa que é, moleque?! – sua voz estava aguda e irritada. Ela andou quase que correndo até onde o garoto tropeçara.

Parou em frente ao garoto, olhando para cima para poder observá-lo. Ele era maior que ela, mas isso não retirava nem um pouco da autoridade da mulher.

- Você está, estritamente... Ouviu bem? Estritamente proibido de sair dessa casa após as onze horas! – ele rodopiara os orbes, como se aquilo não fosse muita coisa. – SASUKE! – ela gritara ríspida e ele ficara pasmo. – Você terá um mordomo pessoal, que o monitorará a cada segundo e em cada passo que você der... E se você sair da linha, mocinho! – ela empurrara-o com o dedo indicador. – Você se arrependerá amargamente até o fim de sua vida!

Ela bufara irritada e saíra, subindo as escadas. O garoto permanecera lá, parado, ainda assustado com tudo o que a mãe dissera. Aquilo fora uma ameaça de morte. Certo?

-

-

A caneta em sua boca movia-se com avidez e ela a mastigava com mesma voracidade. Um de seus pés estava sobre uma pilha de boletos e documentos a serem revisados, em cima da mesa. Enquanto o outro estava dobrado, embaixo da pequena mesa onde ela separava todas as contas.

- Luz, água, energia... Aluguel! – ela separava cada qual e ia colocando em montes. – Certo. Quanto tudo isso? – 33,852 yens? Nossa... – uma sobrancelha erguera-se enquanto ela terminava de calcular. – Acho que ficaremos sem comida esse mês!

A porta do minúsculo apartamento fora aberta, e desta, adentrara um senhor de meia idade.

- Trouxe o jantar! – ele dissera mostrando as sacolas na mão. Ela mordera com mais força a caneta.

- Acho que ficaremos sem luz mesmo... – dissera em um sussurro. – Bem vindo pai!

O senhor sorrira, deixando os sapatos na entrada e direcionando-se a cozinha.

- Você ainda está calculando todas aquelas contas? – ele perguntou ao longe.

- Siim! – ela dissera em um tom mais alto. – Hinata me ajudou com alguns trocados esse mês!

- Filha... – o homem aparecera apoiando-se no batente da porta corrida. – Quantas vezes já lhe disse que não precisa pedir dinheiro...

- Não pai, eu a ajudei com uns serviços básicos!

- Que tipo de serviço?

- Arrumei um encontro para ela e o Naruto!

- Aquele loirinho?

- Esse mesmooo!

- Coitada! – disse o senhor, rindo e voltando para a sua tarefa.

Enquanto separava mais algumas contas a serem pagas e mais algumas notificações, encontrou uma carta, endereçada a seu pai. Ela olhou para a cozinha e depois se voltou ao papel, em um lado, havia uma indicação.

" _Mikoto Uchiha..."._

Aquele sobrenome não lhe era estranho. Onde ela já havia ouvido-o? Deixou de lado os pensamentos e abriu a carta.

"_Querido Sr. Haruno._

_Como o senhor está? Soube da trágica morte de Keito e peço desculpas por não ter me comunicado antes, mas passava por problemas familiares também. Sinto pela morte de uma amiga._

_Mas, venho por meio dessa carta, pedir seus serviços de mordomo. Sei que é de completa confiança e que também, como amigo da família, seria um prazer ter o senhor trabalhando conosco. Quando vier de encontro a nós, lhe deixarei a par da situação... Não se preocupe com reembolso, ele será igualável a seu serviço._

_Atenciosamente, Mikoto Uchiha._

_P.S: A pequena Sakura deve estar uma linda moça, não?""._

Seu pai adentrara na sala, trazendo duas tigelas repletas de macarrão instantâneo. Deixou uma sobre a mesa da filha e sentou-se á frente. Sakura logo colocou a carta debaixo de sua bunda.

- O que foi? Parece preocupada...

- Não pai. Estou bem! Oba! Hoje é camarão! – disse ela, aspirando o vapor que saía da tigela.

- Sim, sim... Foi mais caro, mas vale a pena!

- Argh! Já disse que não é para se preocupar com dinheiro... – ela agarrou a tigela e os _hashis_. – _Itadakimasu_!

-

-

A garota estava deitada em seu _futon_, coberta até a boca. Com a pouca luz vinda da janela, ela olhava a letra belíssima da carta.

- Me desculpe moça! – ela dissera abafada pelo edredom que a cobria. – Papai não pode trabalhar mais... – dobrara a carta e a colocou debaixo do forro do _futon_. – Mas talvez, eu possa...

-

-

A mulher andava de um lado ao outro, indo de um sofá ao outro. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque desarrumado e seus olhos olhavam fixamente o garoto sentado na poltrona.

- Mãe... Deixa-me sair! Fala sério! Neji me ligou mais cedo, eu não posso perder esse compromisso, de modo algum! – ele dizia em tom mimado.

- Cale-se, você não sai até seu mordomo pessoal chegar! – ele se calara, cruzando os braços, emburrado, como uma criancinha que perde um capitulo de power rangers.

A campainha tocou e logo a empregada aparecera para atender a porta. A empregada viera acompanhada de um garoto, de estatura média, trajando um terno. Ela o deixara em frente à mulher.

- Uchiha-san... – ele dissera, acenando com a cabeça, levemente.

- Você... Mas... – as sobrancelhas dela se estreitaram. – o Sr. Haruno...

- Oh! Peço lhe desculpas, meu pai não pode mais exercer profissão...

- Uhn... Que pena! Ele está bem?

- Sim senhora!

- Então você é filho dele? – perguntou a mulher desconfiada.

- Isso mesmo...

- Você é tão pequeno para um mordomo... – ela dissera, medindo-o de cima a baixo. – Tem certeza que pode exercer profissão?

- Claro! Posso ser pequeno, mas sou faixa preta em karatê!

- Uhnm... E qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Sak... Sa... Sa...toshi? Isso! Satoshi Haruno!

- Satoshi? Uhn... Está bem! Esse é meu filho, Sasuke! – ela disse, mostrando o garoto irritado na poltrona. – Ele está me tirando do sério, então, quero que monitore cada passo que ele der! Garanta que ele retorne para casa às dez horas da noite e que não cometa nenhuma besteira, esse será seu trabalho!

- O-ok!

- Certo. Satoshi! – dissera o garoto, levantando-se e ficando ao lado de "Satoshi". – Você é baixinho mesmo! – disse rindo, Sasuke. – Agora vou indo mãe!

- Ok... Cuide dele, por favor! – ela dissera a menina.

- Pode deixar!

Sasuke ia saindo quando "Satoshi" acelerara e começara a seguí-lo.

-

-

Já era por volta das oito horas da noite. Sakura estava exausta de seguir Sasuke a todo lugar sem nexo que o garoto parava. Ele era um completo filhinho de papai, insuportável como a maioria é, e extremamente irritante. E como era!

A primeira parada deles, após a saída da casa da família Uchiha fora um cyber café. Onde ficaram esperando horas até o amigo de Sasuke, Neji, chegar. E quando este chegou, a atenção fora toda para "o baixinho de preto".

Após o cyber café eles foram para um tipo de restaurante. Encontraram mais uns amigos riquinhos da família e depois rumaram para um estabelecimento, que a primeira vista parecia um simples bar para a alta sociedade, mas que na realidade era uma balada temática.

Não demorara segundos após a chegada de Sasuke, este já começara a beber. Sakura tentava de minuto em minuto esconder algumas bebidas dele, mas ele sempre pedia outra ou ofereciam a ele. Não demoraria ele estaria bêbado!

E como era previsível Sasuke ficara completamente bêbado dentro de uma hora. Ele ria, gargalhava e dançava estranhamente a cada segundo. É claro que sua beleza não desvanecia com toda a bebedeira, e de minuto em minuto ele estava beijando alguma desconhecida.

- Idiota! – disse, observando-o dançar ao longe.

- Hey! Mordomo baixinho... – ela vira quem a chamava. Era o amigo de Sasuke, Neji. – Quer um pouco? – disse ele risonho. Oferecendo bebida.

- Não! – dissera ríspida.

Ela não entendia como aquele povo se "divertia" daquele modo. Bebendo a tal ponto de não saber seu próprio nome. Gastando até que os limites nos cartões os obriguem a fazer outro em mesma hora e tendo amizades pouco verdadeiras, movidas apenas pelas quantidades de zeros em seus cheques.

Olhara o relógio de pulso, não parecia, mas agora já passava das nove. Há pouco era oito.

- Temos de ir! – ela disse a si mesma. Levantando-se da poltrona.

Procurava de um canto a outro. Pessoas dançando, se descabelando, agarrando uns aos outros. Ninguém ali tinha apreço pelos antigos costumes. Porém, em meio aquele amontoado de gente, ela não conseguia, de forma alguma, encontrar Sasuke.

- Sasuke! – ela gritava, empurrando algumas garotas alvoroçadas que a agarravam. – Sasuke!

Quando já estava exausta de procurar e suada pelas roupas pesadas e pela peruca, encontrara este, saindo do banheiro masculino.

- Hey, mordomo baixinho! – ele dissera, abrindo um sorriso quando a vira. Ele tinha a camiseta encharcada e não cheirava nada bem.

- Nossa! Você está mal...

Ele ria, completamente bêbado, olhando para ela. Sakura fora até ele e o agarrara pelo ombro, enfurnando-se entre as pessoas para poderem sair.

Quando saíram, Sasuke entrelaçara as mãos no pescoço de Sakura, deitando sua cabeça ali. Ela olhara-o de soslaio, assustando-se com a proximidade do garoto, que no momento, adormecera.

- Credo! – ela dissera, tapando seu nariz pelo forte cheiro de sakê. – Você precisa de um banho...

Ela o carregara até o carro. Jogara-o no banco traseiro e adentrara neste, iria direto para a farmácia.

-

-

- Você tem algo para bebedeira em excesso? – ela disse exausta, apoiando os cotovelos na banqueta e puxando a peruca de cabelos castanhos. O atendente a olhava; sem entender. Ela olhara-o, fulminantemente.

- E-eu... Vou ver!

O rapaz saíra e ela ficara vendo o carro pela janela da farmácia. Vendo a cabeleira negra de Sasuke mover-se de um lado a outro.

- Maldito filhinho de papai...

O atendente aparecera com uma caixinha pequena, colocando-a sobre a bancada.

- Quanto?

- 32,55...

- Toma! – ela entregara dinheiro a ele.

Saíra da farmácia, entrando no carro e jogando a caixa de comprimido para Sasuke no banco traseiro.

- Se vira e engole logo dois! Sua mãe não pode te ver assim...

- Olhaa... – ele começara a rir. – Satoshi, seu cabelo ta rosa!

Ela olhara-se no retrovisor, vendo que estava sem a peruca. Rapidamente começara a procurar dentro do carro, sem encontrá-la.

- Deixei na farmácia! – o desespero começando a invadi-la. Saiu do carro correndo e entrara no estabelecimento novamente.

- Minha peruca! – dissera. O atendente apenas a erguera, envergonhado. – Obrigado! – ela correra até ele, pegar a peruca e começa a colocá-la desajeitada na cabeça.

Correra de volta para o carro, mas quando chegou neste, Sasuke já não estava lá.

Ela saíra à procura do garoto, e não demorou a encontrá-lo perto de uma lata de lixo, com a cabeça enfurnada nesta. Sakura já deduzia o que ele estava fazendo. Aproximara-se receosa.

- Sasuke, vamos para casa...

Ela colocara a mão no ombro dele, e ele erguera-se se apoiando no ombro dela. Quando faltavam alguns metros para chegar ao carro. Sasuke desequilibrara-se e Sakura tentara apóia-lo, mas fora impossível.

O garoto caíra no chão, sobre ela. Só que, as mãos deles pararam em um lugar muito peculiar da garota. Ela tapara sua própria boca, para que não gritasse, sentia o calor invadir suas orelhas e maçãs do rosto. Só ela tinha uma _sorte_ dessas!

- Satoshi... – dissera Sasuke rouco. Olhando-a como uma criança sonolenta – Você tem peitos... – ele dissera, apertando os dedos e relaxando-os para se certificar que eram realmente seios. – Isso é estranho...

- É UMA DOENÇA! – gritou estridente, empurrando-o com força. – ENTRA NO CARRO, AGORA!

Após a entrada de Sasuke no automóvel ela dirigiu para a casa do garoto na maior velocidade possível. A pouco, o horário estipulado estouraria.

-

-

Sasuke já estava voltando a si, pois o comprimido fazia efeito. Abriu a porta do carro e andara cambaleante até a porta lateral, saindo em um canto da sala. Atravessara o recinto parando nas escadas onde, anteriormente, ele tropeçara. Ele olhara para Sakura como se pedisse ajuda.

A menina o ajudou a subir os degraus, era certo que cada degrau parecia uma montanha para ele, ms após longos dez minutos de muito esforço e pontaria, eles conseguiram chegar ao andar de cima.

- Shiiiu! – ele dizia a Sakua. – Mamãe está dormindo!

A menina afirmara com a cabeça. – Ok! Onde é seu quarto?

- Aquele! – ele apontara para uma das portas no corredor.

Sakura o levara até lá. O Uchiha ainda tropicando um pouco, mas por sorte, conseguiram chegar ao quarto.

Ela o jogara na cama, livrando-se de todo aquele peso. Oh! Garoto para dar trabalho! Recuperou o fôlego e ajustou o Uchiha na cama. Ele havia se jogado completamente torto nesta.

Quando Sasuke estava devidamente aconchegado, ela saiu do quarto coçando a cabeça. Aquela maldita peruca coçava e esquentava. Fora que então, num vacilo era retirou o cabelo falso.

- Eu sabia... – dissera uma voz feminina já conhecida. Virou-se assustada, encontrando Mikoto de roupão no fim do corredor.

O coração da Haruno disparara e ela engolira em seco. Como ela fora tão burra a ponto de estragar seu disfarce desse modo? A Sra. Uchiha veio até ela, ficando em frente à garota, encarando-a, furiosa.

Sakura fechou os olhos, soltando um muxoxo de tristeza. Agora, tudo estava acabado!

* * *

**Final de Capitulo ~**

**Kiisuu.  
**


End file.
